gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit 2
Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit 2 (known in Japan as Dragon Ball Kai: Burst Limit Extended ドラゴンボール改： バーストリミットの拡張Doragonbōru aratame: Bāsutorimitto no kakuchō) is the sequel to the Budokai series spinoff, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. It is available for the PlayStation 3 (Move, Remote Play supported), Xbox 360 (Kinect supported), Nintendo 3DS and Wii U! It includes more "Sagas", more characters, "beefed up" Drama Pieces, and a trailer hinting the next new main saga of the Dragon Ball series and franchise!! Gameplay Burst Limit 2 is similar to its predecessor by playing in a 3D plane, with very gorgeous visuals and character models. A few things that have been updated include the Drama Pieces from the original having a better control scheme and more tension (including a few new ones at that), each character has their own number of super special moves (Ex.: Vegeta may have about six different ones, depending on the form playable), there is a world map section during the "Saga Chronicles" mode that is similar to Budokai 3's Dragon World, and some other tweaks. Sagas *Saiyan Saga *Namek Saga *Android Saga: Dr. Gero (Japanese: Android Saga: Dr. Gero Returns!!) *Android Saga: #16-18 (Japanese: Android Saga: Androids Unleashed!) *Android Saga: Cell (Japanese: Android Saga: Battle Finale!!! Gohan vs. Cell!!) *Majin Saga *GT Saga: Baby (Japanese: GT Saga: Super Saiyan 4?!!) *GT Saga: Super 17 (Japanese: GT Saga: #17 Reborn?!!) *GT Saga: Dragons (Japanese: GT Saga: The Shadow Dragons!) *Movie Saga (Unlock) *Original Saga (Unlock) *What-If Saga (Unlock) Character roster (*) = Unlockable, (**) = Boss Stage only characters/forms, (***) = Wii U exclusive *Goku Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 *Goku (GT) Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4* *Kid Goku Great Ape*** *Vegeta Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3* *Vegeta (GT) Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4* *Kid Gohan Unlocked Potential, Great Ape** *Teen Gohan Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 *Gohan Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Old Kai's Unlock Ability *Future Gohan Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2* *Gohan (GT) Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2* *Piccolo New Namek, Super Namek *Trunks (Swordsman) Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3* *Trunks (Fighter) Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2* *Krillin Unlocked Potential *Yamcha *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yajirobe *Master Roshi *Grandpa Gohan* *Chi-Chi* *Goten Super Saiyan *Goten (GT) Super Saiyan* *Kid Trunks Super Saiyan *Trunks (GT) Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3* *Great Saiyaman *Videl *Great Saiyawoman *Kid Uub *Uub* *Pan Full Power Super Saiyan** *Bardock Super Saiyan** *Blaziken*** *Infernape*** *Emboar*** More characters soon. How to unlock the characters *Goku (GT) - Clear at least one saga segment in any GT Sagas. *Kid Goku - Clear at least one saga segment in the Original Saga. *SS3 Vegeta - Clear the "Super Dimensional!! Janemba's 2nd Form!" segment in the Movie Saga. Game Modes *Saga Chronicles *VS Battle *Tag Battle *Z Trial *Ultimate Training *Customize *Data Creation *Options Systems *PlayStation 3 (also accessible through PlayStation Network); Move is supportable *Xbox 360 (also accessible through Xbox Live); Kinect is supportable *Wii U (also accessible through Nintendo Network); Pro Controllers and Wii Remotes are aupportable Artwork 25886_dragonball_z_burst_limit_ii-v2.png|Xbox 360 boxart 25425 dragonball z burst limit 2.jpg|European boxart Dragon ball Z Burst limit 2.png|Killamonsta's art work for Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit 2|link=http://killamonsta.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-ball-Z-burst-limit-2-game-case-320292774 Trivia *The Xbox 360 port is entitled Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit II... The irony suggests that it is only available for that console, but this is more of a mistake if anything. *There are no Wii U box covers as of right now; this is a bit weird since there have been no signs of what a Wii U title's box art will look like. Other Information *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit 2 is published by Atari and Bandai (Western and European audiences) and Arc System Works (Japanese and Australian audiences), and developed by Dimps. *The ESRB rating for Burst Limit 2 is Teen, whilst the PEGI rating is 12+, CERO being A, and the ACB is PG. Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fighting Category:Sequel Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Namco Bandai Category:ETG Category:Work in progress Category:Online function